


I fell For You

by KittyFartingBubbles



Series: Feisty Little Human Beings [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You accidently broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fell For You

 

Seungcheol loves the tree he is currently seating on.  It was a easy climb, the branch was sturdy enough for him to be on it, the swift wind was rushing softly against his face, he had a great view, he had food, he was happy and incredibly comfortable. Life was good for Choi Seungcheol.

 

Jihoon despises the tree he was currently passing, the thing actually had the audacity of blocking the sun, it was ugly and old, not to mention it was right in the middle of the patio, who the hell would plant a tree in such a crowded place. He was late, moody, the damn thing looked like a giant football stadium next to him. Life was also good to Lee Jihoon, he just liked to pretend it was not.

 

"We are going to be late, get out of there, Seungcheol."

 

"Why? That old bat should be forbidden of teaching students, at least here I won't fall asleep."

 

Jihoon made himself even smaller, shoulders scrunched up together, and looked over his shoulder, trying to pass stupid Choi Seungcheol without being noted. Soonyoung, loud and always happy, Jihoon despised him too, saw him and smiled at him, bright and sunny, Jihoon glared hard, and quicken his pace, he had to get out of here.

 

"I demand you to get down here right this instant, or I will climb the damn thing and bring you down myself."

 

Jihoon, who for some reason was still lingering around, watching the scene unfold with interest, snorted, unable to contain himself.

 

"I have cookies, come to the dark side," Seungcheol choked with a evil laugh, dangling his legs over the branch.

 

Soonyoung paces around the tree, looking for a place to climb one and stops next to a branch, holding it with his hands, and hooking his legs onto the next branch, looking a spitting image of a sloth. Jihoon, who continues to had no idea why he was watching those two idiots, comes closer to the tree when he sees Soonyoung's cell falling out of his pocket. Being the Mother Teresa he is, Jihoon catches the thing before it shattered on the hard floor.

 

"You're welcome," Jihoon says loudly to Soonyoung who smiles at him again, Seungcheol not expecting to hear another voice, shrieks, waves his arms like a chicken trying to fly and loses his balance. Unable to grasp at anything to hold on to, Seungcheol falls through the remaining branches and falls in a tangled mess of limbs who softened his fall.

 

"Hey, you okay?"

 

"I fell on someone," Seungcheol says with a groan, "I think I might have killed someone."

 

Something sharp hits him in the stomach, followed by a mumbled "Get off, you fat ass."

 

"Jihoon seems fine to me though." Soonyung says with a nod, landing right next to them and reaching a hand to Seungcheol. Shame he is late, because Jihoon as had enough of being flattened to the floor and kicks Seungcheol out of him, not so gently.

 

"They should stop having pizza day at school." Jihoon groans out, grabbing his arm close to his chest.

 

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Seungcheol apologizes quickly.

 

"Are you calling me small? Because I'm not small."

 

"I was just trying to apologize." Seungcheol yelps, avoiding a kick that is coming his way.

 

"Try harder, never heard that the best things come in small packages?"    

 

"Jihoon, your arm is looking kind of funny." Soonyoung interrupts them with a queasy voice.

 

"Well, Jihoon is _fun_ sized, if you catch my drift."

 

"I'm going to strangle you," Jihoon threats, raising slowly from the floor, batting Soonyoung's helping hand away.

 

"You aren't tall enough." Seungcheol deadpans, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

 

In the end though, who would have thought Jihoon was that fast. Even with a broken arm and his fun sized problem, Jihoon, _indeed_ , almost choked Seungcheol, someone bless Soonyoung for saving him from feisty little human beings.

 

_The end_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this


End file.
